New Angry Birds English Version
by OfficalAlexOwl
Summary: Red form a team of new Angry Birds with members like: Blu from Rio Soren from Legends Of The Guardians Kai from Zambezia Cody from Surf's Up Mumble from Happy Feet The penguins of Madagascar from Madagascar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story begins on Angry Bird's island. The sun shine, it's nice and all is well. Or almost. In the middle of a meadow, the Bad Piggies have made a fortress and the Angry Birds, with their slingshot, trying to destroy it to getting their eggs back. Its Chuck's (the yellow bird) turn to be shooting.

Chuck: Come on! I'm ready!

He said before being catapult at full speed on the fortress. He succeeded to make damages eliminated two pigs, but there still one remaining. Its Red's (the red bird) turn to be shooting.

Red: Let's finish the job!

He fired at full strength on the part of the fortress where the last pig was and eliminates him. The Angry Birds recuperated (again) their eggs. Once back at the nest, the Angry Birds took a well deserved rest, except Red.

Red: decidedly, getting our eggs back from those dirty pigs become harder.

Jay (the blue bird) coming.

Jay: What do you want? Personally, I never found this easy.

Red: Yes, but now, this becomes unthinkable! What if we fail to save our kids one day?

Jay: Well, I don't know me, do something, a plan, a defense perimeter or recruit new Angry Birds!

Suddenly, Red looks surprised and watched is partner with a smile.

Red: Yes! That's an excellent idea! If I form a new group, we will be more impermissible and we will have the advantage!

Soon after, Red passed the new to his group.

Red: Listen to me, everybody! I'm going to recruit to recruit new birds that will do perfect Angry Birds! I leave you watch the kids and, please, be more careful then the other time, okay (see Angry Birds Toons episode 10 to understand)?

Matilda (the white bird): But Red, where are you going to search for these new?

Red: I already have an idea.

He said before leave in running.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After hours of run, Red finally gets out of a forest completely tired.

Red: Pff...Pff...Pff! Finally! I'm arriving at destination: Rio de Janeiro!

Meanwhile, a little more far in the forest, two owls were flying. One of them was a tyto Alba owl and the other was an elf owl.

Soren: Hu...Gylfie, where do you think we are?

Gylfie: I don't know, Soren. It's the first time I come here.

Soren: Maybe we should ask to someone around here.

Gylfie: Good idea. Let's go.

Therewith, they go toward a close nest. They perch on a branch and Soren threw a glance in the nest. Apparently, it was empty.

Soren: No luck.

Suddenly, the attention of Gylfie turned toward the low of a tree where she sees two blue macaws and a white cockatoo pretty ugly.

Gylfie: Hey, Soren, look! There are birds down there!

Soren turn to watch.

Soren: Yes, maybe we should go ask them.

At the feet of the tree, the two blue macaws where tied to the tree by ropes.

Nigel: So, pretty birds? We laugh less now? Hahaha!

Jewel: I told you that we should have go pick up children at Rafael earlier, Blu!

Blu: Hey, how do you want me to know that this old crazy Nigel will come back?

Nigel: Silence!

He yelled striking Blu at the face. Back at the branch...

Gylfie: But...but he is beating them?!

Soren: Hey, he is crazy?

At the low of the tree...

Nigel: It is painful? It's nothing compared to what I have endured during months!

Blu: Leave us go, monster!

Then, Nigel took a foot of Blu and begins to twist it slowly.

Blu: HAAA!

On the branch...

Gylfie: Ho my god! Soren! He's gonna break his leg!

Soren: Let's go! Quick!

He said in flying toward the others. While Nigel was continuing to twist Blu's foot, Soren coming at full speed and do a head-to-head with Nigel witch make him fall to the ground.

Soren: Coward! You have no shame on torturing these poor birds?

Nigel: Hey! What do you care of?!

Soren: Gylfie! Go take care of them! I'm charging of him!

Nigel gets back up.

Nigel: Wait, I'm gonna show you!

Nigel tried to charge Soren, but he dodges him and claws his back. Screaming of pain and madder, Nigel tried to punch Soren with a great strength, but Soren low down and take advantage to claws his stomach followed by a wing punch in the face and, finally, a head smash to the head. Nigel, too tired to continue the fight, declared:

Nigel: Pff...Pff! You have nothing to lose! We're going to see again!

He said in get away to the V speed. By watching him go, Soren let out a little laugh. Then, he turned to see that Gylfie have freed the macaws. He hurried to join his friend event if he was tired by the fight.

Soren: Are you okay?

Jewel: Yes. Thanks for saving us.

Blu: I already been better. Ouch!

Soren: You're feet is hurt? Wait, let me see.

He said in checking his feet.

Soren: Mm...Yes, it's broken. We're better to put a bandage on it. But, first, we're gonna bring you back to your nest.

Jewel: It's this way.

She said in pointy her wing on a direction.

Soren: Okay. Put your wing on my shoulder to help.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Blu and Jewel's nest.

Soren: You think you can fly there from here?

Blu: I think so.

Therewith, the two boys on the nest to join Jewel and Gylfie that were already go up. Blu sit down on a corner of the nest so Soren could help. Soren took few leafs and begin to roll them around Blu's feet.

Soren: By the way, we didn't do the presentation.

Blu: My name is Blu.

Jewel: Me, Jewel.

Soren: Delighted. I'm Soren.

Gylfie: And I'm Gylfie.

Soren finish to roll the leafs around Blu's feet.

Soren: There. That should go. By the way, can you tell us where we are?

Blu: You're at Rio de Janeiro.

Soren and Gylfie watched Blu puzzled.

Soren: Rio de Janeiro? Witch kingdom is that?

Blu: That's not a kingdom, it's a city.

Soren: Great Glaux, where do we have landed?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 days later, Blu and Soren were walking in the forest after Blu's feet have healed while Jewel and Gylfie where having girl's time. Apparently, they've become friends. Blu just tells to Soren how he met Jewel.

Soren: No, you're serious?

Blu: Yes. And after, he goes through a plane's propeller.

Soren: So it's why he was so ugly when we meet him.

Blu: Exactly!

The two laughing.

Blu: After, she was going to fall in the ocean, but I got her and she kissed and I did it to fly.

Soren: hu...Why did she kiss you?

Blu: Because she loved me.

Soren: That's what you do when you want to show you're love, here?

Blu: Yes. Not you?

Soren: No, we do hug occasionally, but that's all.

Blu: Damn, you're kingdom really suck.

Soren: Hey!

He said with an angry look.

Blu: Sorry. And you, what's your story?

Soren: Well, all begun a day of...

Then, Soren tell his quest for the guardians of Ga'hoole to Blu.

Soren: And that's how the peace came back in the kingdoms of Ga'hoole.

Blu: Wow! That's a great story.

Soren: Yes. I lost my brother, but I save the guardians.

Blu: Yes and that's a good-

Blu didn't have the time to finish his phrase before someone jump on him.

Blu: Ouch!

It was a marmoset that was trying to hang Blu on the ground. Soren have the time to smash the monkey before other came out and overcome them. They tied them with ropes. To the surprise of Blu, Mauro, their chef, came.

Blu: Mauro?!

Mauro: Hi, my great. That make a long time.

Soren: He is the ugly monkey that you talk me about?

Mauro: Hey! I'm not ugly! Come on, boys. Take them!

Therewith, the monkeys, Blu and Soren begin to walk. Then they arrived at a hill (the same where Blu tried to fly for the first time). They place Blu and Soren on the edge of the cliff.

Blu: But...What are you gonna do?

Mauro: That's easy: we are going to push you, you are going to crash down and I will be clear of you and you're falcon friend.

Soren: I'm not a falcon. I'm an owl.

Mauro: Whatever. In two seconds you will be nothing. Ha ha ha!

Suddenly, they heard a noise of discontent coming from behind them.

?: GRRR!

They turn around to see a bird: it was Red!

Mauro: What the-

He didn't have time to finish his phrase before Red interrupts him.

Red: From witch right are you executing these birds, you tranglodite?!

Mauro: Tranglo-what?

Then, he takes a more menacing ton.

Red: Watch out, the gnome!

Mauro: Ha! Attack him!

Every monkeys jump on him. Mauro turn back to the others.

Mauro: So, I was saying-

He didn't have time to finish his phrase before someone touches his shoulder. Mauro turn around surprised to see that Red has knocked out all the monkeys.

Red: You're gonna free these birds. And you're gonna free them RIGHT NOW!

He said in punching his wings together.

Mauro: But helping the others hurt!

Red: Not so much then this!

He said in taking Mauro and putting him on his stomach. He then grabs his leg and put a great pressure on it.

Red: You see, helping the others is an intense JOY!

Mauro screaming in pain. Red then put him on his shoulders and turns him like a helicopter.

Red: Helping the others put you into unknown and fascinating WORLDS!

He then throws him into a precipice and climbs a rock.

Mauro: Mommy!

Red: Wait, you gonna see me closer!

He then jumps on Mauro. After, he gets back up to see his friends.

Blu: Red?!

Red: Hi, Blu. It was long, right (see Angry Birds Rio for understand)?

Red freed his friends.

Blu: Red, this is my new friend: Soren.

Red: Hi, Soren.

Soren: Hi.

Blu: What are you doing here, Red?

Red: That's a long story.

Blu: Let's go back at my home for talk.

Red: Okay.

Therewith, the three go back to Blu's nest. Blu and Soren enter first in the nest where Jewel, Gylfie and the tree kids where standing.

Jewel: Blu, Soren! You're back!

Blu: Yes and, dear, look who's here.

Jewel was surprised to see Red entering.

Jewel: Red?!

Red: Hi, Jew.

Gylfie: You know him?

Jewel: Yes. Red, this is Gylfie.

Gylfie: Hi.

Red: Hi.

Blu: And this is our kids.

He said in showing his three chicks. Red talk with a laugh.

Red: You're kids?

Blu: That's a long story. But what are you here, Red?

Red: Well, because...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red and the others were still talking in the three.

Blu: If I understand, you want to form a new Angry Birds team to defeat the Bad Piggies?

Red: That's it. And you have a bit of experience about it. So I tough that you could be a good one.

Blu: Frankly, I don't know, Red. I have a family that need me to care about, you know.

Red: Yes, but I will not prevent you from doing it. I swear it on my Angry Bird's honor.

He said in doing the military salvation with his wing. Blu let out a little chuckle.

Jewel: Hey, if we went to Nico and Pedro's club while Rafael is taking care of the kids.

Blu: Yeah, good idea.

Red: Okay.

Soren and Gylfie posted up a curious look.

Soren: What's this?

Blu: I will explain you everything in way. Let's go!

Therewith, the 5 of them fly off the nest, go through the city of Rio and finally come to the fruit market. Soren and Gylfie were admiring the place.

Soren: Wow! It's beautiful!

Blu: That's the fruit market that I talked you about.

?: Hey, lovebirds!

Everybody turn around to see Nico and Pedro flying toward them, all exciting to see their friends again.

Blu: Nico! Pedro! Hi, guys.

Pedro: That does a long time since we see each other.

Nico: We've though that you were dead!

Blu: Hey, guys, we've came with an old friend.

Red: Hi, guys.

Nico and Pedro: RED?!

Red: Himself.

Blu: And we have two new friends too.

He said in showing Soren and Gylfie. Nico was showing a choking stare when he sees Gylfie. Then, he let out a seductive smile and flies off to her.

Nico: Wow! And what is the name of the beautiful young owl standing right in front of me?

Gylfie rolled her eyes.

Gylfie: She is called Gylfie. And you?

Nico: I'm Nico. Remember it. You could be tied to it quickly.

Gylfie was a little blushing.

Blu: So, hum, guys, is the samba club open?

Pedro: Of course, come.

Therewith, they go near the club. Once inside, they can see that they have a lot of bird here, as usual.

Nico: Welcome to paradise!

Blu: You're repeating yourself!

Soren: Wow! It's beautiful here!

Blu: I know. Here, birds came to sing and dance.

Soren: Really?

Blu: Yes. You wanna try?

Soren: Hu, no thanks.

Blu: Come on. It's fun.

Soren: Still no.

Red: What? You're scared?

Soren: No. Okay, I'm gonna see what I can do.

Therewith, Soren flies off to the stage.

Pedro: And our next signer, our special guest: Soren!

With seeing the crowd, Soren was a little nervous, but refuse to get back now.

Soren: Hu-hum!

Song's name: To the Sky By: Owl City.

A guitar song begins slowly.

Soren : Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Shipwreck in the sea of faces there's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places carry me away from here. Travel light let the sun eclipse you cause your flight is about to leave. And there's more to this brave adventure than you'd ever believe. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. On the hills of lore and wonder there's a stormy world up there. You can't whisper about the thunder but you can fly anywhere. Purple burst of paper birds this picture paints and thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery and don't look back. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. There's a realm above the trees where the lost are finally found. So touch your feathers to the breeze and leave the ground. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. You take to the sky.

The crowd cheering very loud. Soren do a last salvation before joining back his friends.

Blu: That was good!

Pedro: You're too strong!

Red: Well play!

Gylfie: I didn't know that you were such a good singer!

Soren: Thank you, guys.

He said in blushing a little. Later tonight, while everybody having fun, Nico and Pedro where talking to Red.

Red: What?

Nico: Yes, I'm gonna dance with Gylfie and I would like that you put a song on the disc player there.

Red: Okay, no problemo.

Pedro: But remember: it must be a little theme.

Red: Okay.

Therewith, Nico goes join Gylfie on the dance floor.

Nico: Hum, may I have this dance?

He said in offering his wing to Gylfie.

Gylfie: Of course.

Back at the disc player...

Pedro: Now, music!

Red: Okay!

Therewith, he activates the disc player. It was Ghostbusters's theme. Pedro was looking at Red with a surprised look.

Pedro: What is this? This is the song that you have found when we told you to take a little theme?

Red: Well, it's the only theme that I know.

Pedro: Serious?

Red: Hey, look! Look like it works!

Indeed, Nico and Gylfie were dancing together.

Red: What did you say, already?

Then, Red and Pedro begin to laugh.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the Angry Bird's nest, everybody was missing. A little more far away, the Angry Birds were fighting the Bad Piggies and they fortress with their slingshot.

Bomb (the black bird): Damn! They've got a good fortress and, with this storm, that make things much harder!

Matilda: Well, we won't be there if you won't have sleep during you're guard's turn!

Bomb: Hey, I didn't know that there's have peanuts in my ice cream!

Chuck: Yo! Can't you help me? We have a fortress to destroy!

Jay climbs up on the slingshot.

Jay: It's my turn!

Chuck: Okay!

Jay tried to point correctly despite the storm. Then, he shoots himself. Unfortunately, he goes above the fortress and fall of the hill. During his fall, he bumped his head into a rock. Then, he begins to fall again and bumped into another rock, then another, then another and another again. He finishes by landing on a rock close to the sea that makes greats waves. After the hard fall that he has does, Jay didn't have the strength to move, call for help or even open the eyes.

Jay: (great! It would need me a miracle to get out of here alive, now)

Suddenly, he hears wings beat. He would have wanted to call for help or even see what it was, but he couldn't.

?: Hurricanes! Maneuver 14!

Then, Jay hears birds landing close to him.

?: Hey, kid, everything's alright?

Jay: (did I look in condition to respond?)

?: Dad!

?: Yes, Kai?

Kai: Witch bird is this? I never see one like that before.

?: I don't know, it's the first time that I see one like this too.

Then, Jay feels something pressing against his chest.

?: He is still alive. We're better to take him to Zambezia!

Jay then feels some claws take him.

?: Let's go!

Jay then feels himself go up in the airs.

Jay: (what is gonna happens to me?)

Later this night, on the sea edge, the others were searching for Jay, but with the storm it wasn't easy.

Chuck: JAY! JAY! JAAAAY!

Matilda: Calm down, Chuck. We're gonna find Jay.

Chuck: (or his carcass!)

Later in the morning, we don't know where, Jay begins to regain his strength. Then, he did open his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed, he haves bandages on his head and there was a blue falcon that stared at him. He jumped.

Jay: HA! Please, don't eat me!

Kai: Wow! Calm down, I'm not gonna eat you!

Jay calm down as fast as he have been scared because of his injury to the head.

Kai: How you're head is going?

Jay: It still hurt.

Kai: Wait, let me see.

Kai retire his bandages and checking his injury.

Kai: ...Ho. It's swelling. It must be infected.

Jay: What are we gonna do, then?

Kai then turn his head.

Kai: Hey, Zoe! Can you bring the disinfectant, please?

Zoe: Okay!

Zoe then comes beside of Kai and Jay with a disinfectant.

Jay: (she is cute)

Zoe: Don't move, my chick, it will not take too long.

Jay blushed a little because of the name that she gives to him. Then, she begins to disinfect his injury.

Kai: By the way, we didn't do the presentation. The name's Kai.

Jay: I'm jay.

Zoe: Me, Zoe.

Jay: So, mister Kai-

Kai: You can just call me Kai.

Jay: Okay. Where I am?

Kai: You're at Zambezia.

Jay: Ha (I don't know).

Kai: And, say me, how did you get this injury?

Jay: I fall and I dumped my head...multiples time.

Zoe: And what were you doing so close of the shore?

Jay: I was shooting myself with a slingshot.

Then, Zoe as finish of disinfecting Jay's injury.

Zoe: Okay, I've finish.

Kai: Well, I think that you can-

He didn't have the time to finish his phrase before a nightjar came into the infirmary at full speed.

Eezee: Warm front!

He said in coming quickly beside of his friends.

Kai: Eezee! You-

Eezee: Kai! My friend! How is it going? Zoe! You're going well? What are you doing here? Hey! Who is this kid? Hi, buddy! The name's Eezee!

He said in checking quickly Jay's wing.

Jay: I'm Jay (man! Did this guy drink Red Bull or what?)!

Eezee: Cool! With Eezee, zero troubles! Hey, you want to visit the town?

Jay: Okay.

Eezee: So, here we go!

Therewith, he took Jay by his wing and get out of the infirmary super fast. Then, he throw jay that was in free fall. Eezee join him with Kai and Zoe.

Eezee: Okay, we're gonna begin by...

Later in the day, after have visited a good part of the city, they arrived at the market.

Eezee: ...And this is the market. We can found everything, here.

Then, Eezee saw the two gossip birds still trying some colors and chatting.

Eezee: Hey, tell me, are you a good dredger?

Jay: A little. Why?

Eezee: Well, and if we go close to the miss there?

Kai: Eezee, don't begin with this again.

Jay: Bah, I want to try.

Eezee: Then, what are we waiting for?

Therewith, the two go toward the girls. Eezee go first, of course.

Eezee: Hi, girls. Can I do something for you?

Gossip Bird 1: Of course, Eezee, get out!

Jay, Kai and Zoe begin a laugh crisis. Eezee stare at them with an insulted look.

Gossip Bird 1: Hey, who is this kid with you?

Jay: The name's Jay.

Gossip Bird 2: He is so cute.

Jay: I know, we told me that often. Ha ha ha!

Then, Eezee put his wing on Jay's shoulders.

Eezee: Yes, we are good friends, me and this...By the way, which bird are you?

Jay: I'm an Angry Bird.

Everybody watch him with quizzed look.

Kai: A what?

Jay: An Angry Bird.

Eezee: And we can know what it is?

Jay: Of course. I'm gonna explain you everything.

Zoe: Okay, but, first, let go somewhere else to talk about it.

Therewith, the 4 goes around a table with coffee and some cookies. Jay tells the Angry Bird's story to his friends.

Kai: And you said that you all have a power?

Jay: Yes. Here is mine, for example.

He said in made appearing two clones of him. Everybody watched them with surprised look.

Eezee: Wow! That's beautifisime!

Kai: And about the recruiting of your friend, Red, is every birds are welcome in it?

Jay: Yes, everyone who has feathers and bravery are welcome in the team.

Kai: And where is your friend?

Jay: The last time I see him, he was running toward Rio de Janeiro.

Kai: Do you think we can go there?

Jay: Of course, but we must be ready for the journey because that's pretty far.

Kai: Okay, we're gonna prepare our self and talk about this to the others.

Later, Kai and Zoe talk made them self okay with their parents and the 4 joins together at the runaway with their equipments. Jay was on the back of Kai because he cannot fly.

Jay: Ready, everyone?

Kai and Zoe: Yes!

Eezee: Well, I miss the breakfast, but except from this, I'm okay.

Jay: Then, let's go!

Therewith, they all were flying off toward Rio.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After 5 hours of flying, Kai, Jay, Zoe and Eezee were flying above the sea a little tired.

Eezee: Pff...Pff...Pff! Hey, Jay, is it far again? I begin to be tired!

Jay: It must not be so far, now!

Eezee: And I'm hungry!

Zoe: You kidding? You eat the half of our stock!

Kai: Stay focus, everybody!

Then, they see an island.

Kai: Jay, is this Rio?

Jay: Maybe. Let see.

Therewith, they go toward the island. Before landing, they see that there have a lot of penguins. Then, they were landing.

Kai: Hu...What are these penguins doing he-

He didn't have the time to finish his phrase before a penguin bump into him.

Cody: Ho, sorry! I didn't see you!

Kai: That's not bad. For being quite franc, I am used to receive smash.

Cody: Ho, yes?

Jay: Hu, excuse-me. Can you tell us where are we?

Cody: Of course, you're at Pen Gu Island, the World surfing capital.

Jay: Ha...So, we are not to Brazil.

Kai: Come on, we must go back on the road.

Eezee: I will never have the strength to go any further.

Cody: Hey, do you want to rest here? We can receive you for the night.

Zoe: You know, Kai, that would not hurt us to rest.

Kai: Okay.

Eezee: Thanks, lord.

Cody: Come.

Therewith, they walk through the beach to a hut.

Cody: This is where I live.

Then, Cody turns his head to see Lani and Chicken Joe coming.

Cody: Hey, Lani! Joe!

Lani: Hi, Cody.

Chicken Joe: Hi, dude. Freewheeling?

Cody: Yup. Guys, I came with new friends and we didn't do the presentation, right? I'm Cody Maverick.

Kai: The name's Kai.

Lani: I'm Lani.

Zoe: Me, Zoe.

Eezee: Me, Eezee. With Eezee, no troubles.

Chicken Joe: Cool! I'm Chicken Joe.

Jay: And I'm Jay.

Lani: Ho, he's so cute.

Jay: I know we tell me that often.

Cody: Hey, do you guys want to watch us surf?

Kai: I don't really know what it is, but I would like to.

Therewith, Cody, Lani and Chicken Joe get their surf's board and goes on water to show their surfing moves to their friends who were impressed. After some hours of surfing, they joining each other around a camp fire at night. They were joins by their friends Rory and Tatsuhi for make grill some fish.

Cody: Super day, right?

Kai: You were awesome in the water!

Rory: Hey, who want to sing a song?

Tatsuhi: I would like to, me. Hu-hum!

Name of the song: Asterisk by: Orange Range

Tatsuhi: Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari, Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine G-O-O-D-Y Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari, Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai Koe iroaseru Don't act a fool Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari, Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai Koe iroaseru Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni Hikari tsuzuke yo Ano hosi no you ni.

Cody: Wow! That was too good!

Jay: (I have almost understand something)

Rory: He is Japanese.

Kai: I've got it.

Tatsuhi: So, who want to sing, now? Why not the little blue guy?

Jay: Me?

Tatsuhi: Of course, let's go.

Jay: Okay.

Name of the song: Just close your eyes by: Story of the year

Jay: GO! If You Close Your Eyes, Your Life A Naked Truth Revealed Dreams You Never Lived And Scars Never Healed (Scars Never Healed) In The Darkness Light Will Take You To The Other side Find Me Waiting There You'll See If You Just Close Your Eyes If You Just Your Eyes If You Just Close Your Eyes Deceived By My Eyes And I Was Told I Should See Opinions Not Mine The Person They Taught Me To Be One Night In The Dark A Vision Of Someone I Know And Out Of The Darkness I Heard a Voice Say I'm You Inside Of Me A Light Was Turned On Then I Was Alive If You Close Your Eyes You're Life, A Naked Truth Revealed Dreams You Never Lived And Scars Never Healed (Scars Never Healed) In The Darkness Light Will Take You To Other Side Find Me Waiting There You'll See If You Just Close Your Eyes (See If You Just Close Your Eyes X2) Hearts Uninspired Trapped Inside Somebody's Dream (Inside Somebody's Dream) To Close To The Fire Yet Cold And Numb With The Pain But The Fever Has Broken And The River Has Run To The Sea Washed To The Ocean And Saved By A Voice Inside Me Inside Of Me A Light Was Turned On Then I Was Alive If You Close Your Eyes You're Life, A Naked Truth Revealed Dreams You Never Lived And Scars Never Healed (Scars Never Healed) In The Darkness Light Will Take You To Other Side Find Me Waiting There You'll See If You Just Close Your Eyes Never Thought It Would Be Here So High In The Air This Was My Unanswered Prayer Defined By Another, So Much Wasted Time Out Of The Darkness, These Breaths That I Take Will Be Mine (I Take Will Be Mine) If You Close Your Eyes Your Life A Naked Truth Revealed Dreams You Never Lived And Scars Never Healed (Scars Never Healed) In The Darkness, Light Will Take You To Other Side Find Me Waiting There You'll See If you Just Close Your Eyes If You Just Close Your Eyes If You Just Close Your Eyes.

Everybody cheered at Jay.

Kai: Wow! You're very good!

Zoe: That was beautiful!

Chicken Joe: Radical!

Cody: Now, if you tell us what you were doing before coming here?

Then, they told how they meet each other, that Jay is an Angry Bird and about the recruiting of Red too.

Kai: ...And that's why we are going to Brazil.

Rory: Well, you're better to be ready cause it's pretty far.

Jay: Ho...

He said in lowering his head. Zoe then put her wing on Jay's shoulder.

Zoe: Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure that we're gonna arrival there quickly.

Jay finding the moral a little.

Cody: Okay, it's late; I think we should go to sleep.

Therewith, the penguins (and Chicken Joe) go into their huts for sleeping while the others were installing on a three. While the others were sleeping, Jay was checking at the stars.

Jay: Kai.

Kai wake up in rubbing is eyes.

Kai: What's going on, Jay?

Jay: Do you really think that we can go to Rio if it's so far as Rory sais?

Kai: Of course. Even on the darkness situations, we can find some light.

Then, Jay was smiling. Kai then, cover him under his wing and they fall asleep. The next morning, everybody was ready to go.

Kai: Ready to go, everybody?

Zoe, Eezee and Jay: Yeah!

Kai: Then, here we go!

Cody: Wait!

Kai: A problem, Cody?

Cody: Well, you know I've thought very much this night and I want to come with you.

Kai: Really?

Cody: yes.

Jay: That wouldn't hurt us to have another one in the group.

Cody: Super! Just a minute...

Then, Cody says his goodbyes to his friends and takes his surf's board before joining the others.

Cody: I'm ready!

Kai: Then, let's go!

Therewith, they fly off while Cody was swimming with his surf's board.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later, above the sea, the group continue to fly (except for Cody who was swimming) toward Brazil. Kai low down close to Cody.

Kai: Hey, Cody, are we gonna arrive soon?

Cody: Yes, we will be there in a few minutes.

Eezee: Cool!

Kai: Jay, are you hungry?

Then the stomach of Jay was gurgling.

Jay: Hu...

Kai: I got it.

Therewith, he took out an apple from his bag and handles it to Jay with his foot. Jay then eats it.

Cody: We're coming!

Indeed, they were coming close to an island...of ice?

Jay: Hu, you're sure that it is Brazil?

Cody: No, that's Antarctica, my hometown.

Everybody watched Cody with a surprised look.

Eezee: WHAT?! WE HAVE DONE THIS ENTIRE JOURNEY FOR NOTHING?! YOU ****!

Zoe: Eezee! Watch your language! There's a kid here!

Cody: I must take one or two things before we go.

Once on the floe, Cody enters in his house following by Eezee and Zoe.

Kai: Jay, wait us here.

Jay: Okay.

Therewith, Kai enters in Cody's house. Jay was waiting. Then, after a while, he sees 3 baby penguins playing. He chooses to leave and goes to see them. Once he have joins them, the 3 penguins was watching him with puzzled looks.

Jay: Hu...hi.

Erik: Witch birds are you?

Jay: I'm an Angry Bird.

Bo: That's a funny name.

Atticus: You wanna play with us?

Jay: Of course.

Therewith, the 4 kids begin to play tag. Then, after a while...

Jay: That's fun.

Erik: That would have been more if our other friends could have come.

Jay: I can fix this.

He said in making appearing two clones. Erik, Bo and Atticus were watching surprised.

Atticus: Unbelievable! We must show this to the others!

Bo: Yeah, come with us at the Adéli-land!

Jay: I don't know there's other that wait for me.

Erik: Come on. We're gonna come back soon as we can.

Jay: Mmm...okay.

Therewith, the 4 goes toward the Adéli-island. After a while of walking, they finish by arrive at the Adéli-island. Jay was surprised to see so many penguins at the same place. After have gone through a crowd of penguins, they've finish by found Mumble.

Erik: Daddy!

Mumble: Erik, son. You had fun?

Atticus: That was awesome!

Bo: Uncle Mumble, look who has come.

Mumble: Ho, hi, kid. What's your name?

Jay: Jay.

Erik: Come on, Jay. Show him.

Jay: okay.

He said in cloning himself. Mumble was choked.

Mumble: Ho-how did you do that?

Jay: It's my Angry Bird's power.

Mumble: You're what?

Jay, then, tells the Angry Bird's story to Mumble and all the rest. Then, after a while, Jay, Erik, Bo and Atticus were playing close to the sea.

Jay: Hahaha! So, what are we playing to, now?

Suddenly, Bo was showing a scared look and back away from Jay. Jay was asking himself and smells his breath...before turn around to see a great skua behind him. He jumped.

Great Skua: Hello, young man. You come at the right time. It's diner time and there's enough food for all of us.

Jay: Us?

He said with a curious look. Suddenly, other great skuas were coming from the sky and surrounded the kids. Then, Jay was showing a more aggressive look before cloning himself and kicks the great skua in the face. Jay was fighting pretty well, but the great skuas were too numerous. His two clones were finally defeated and two great skuas nailed Jay to the ground by hanging his wings and feet. His friends tried to help him, but the rest of the flock overcome them too. The leader of the flock walking slowly toward Jay who was desperately trying to free himself. Then, he finally arrives in front of him, ready to take his diner. Jay closed his eyes ready to feel the pain. But, as the leader was about to take a bite of the little bird, somebody throw him a hit to the face witch knock him to the ground. It was a little penguin with a chief look followed by three other penguins that free Jay.

Skipper: Sorry, buddy, but, when we are this tall, we call this a breakfast and not a diner.

The flock didn't pay attention to his remark and attacked the 4 penguins.

Skipper: Here we go, boys!

Therewith, the fight begins. Skipper was a good fighter because he did knock out every great skua that gets close to him, Kowalski was fighting off them with an electric stick, Private was using the cunning and each time that a great skua tried to attack him, they finish into a trap and, finally, some skuas were going to attack Rico that get out an hammer out of his beak and make them fly away. Then, the 4 penguins go see the kids.

Skipper: Everything's alright?

Erik: I'm okay.

Atticus: Me too.

Bo: Same for me.

Jay: Ouf! That would be better with some fish.

Skipper: The kid is hungry. I come back.

He said in going into the sea. Then, he gets out of it with a fish.

Kowalski: Well catch, Skipper.

Private: Yes, but he is still alive.

Kowalski: Of course, I hope he is alive. We just save him.

Private: Not the bird, the fish.

Kowalski: Ho!

Rico then get out a gun of his beak.

Rico: Oehgfyy (where I must shoot, now?)?

Kowalski: What? No, Rico! We are in front of kids!

Rico then throw the gun and get a baseball bat out of his beak.

Rico: Rvodhru (yeah, you're right, that's a little noising. I'm gonna smash his head in)!

Skipper: Rico! You are sadistic!

Then, they turn around to see that Jay has already eaten the fish. Rico, sad, throw his baseball bat. They then, see Kai and the others coming in flying.

Kai: Jay! Where were you? We were dead of concern!

Jay: I was gone with these 3 there. And you, how did you find me?

Zoe: We have been helped by this penguin.

She said in showing Mumble that just has arrived.

Mumble: Erik! You're okay?

Erik: Yes, dad.

Skipper: And now, can we know what happen here?

Then, Jay and the others were telling (another time) their adventures and the recruiting of Red.

Mumble: That sound good to me. Can I come too?

Skipper: I must admit that I'm pretty interested too.

Jay: Okay, if Cody had taken every thing he need, then I think we can go.

Mumble: Erik, go back to see your mom. Daddy must go somewhere. Okay?

Erik: okay.

Then, Erik, Bo and Atticus were going back to the Adéli-land. While the others here on the edge of the sea ready to go.

Kai: Ready to go, everybody?

Everybody: Yeah!

Skipper: Wait...okay.

He has done a canoe for him and his friends.

Cody: where did you find this canoe?

Skipper: It's Rico that get him out.

Jay: ...Okay. then let's go!

Then everybody goes on the road to Brazil. Then, after a while...

Eezee: I'm bored. There is not something that we can do?

Jay: I've got an idea. To the Brazil, when we are boring, we sing.

Then, Rico get out a guitar for Cody and Mumble goes on the canoe for stomp.

Name of the song: Life is a highway by: Rascal Flats

A guitar song begin

Jay : Well, life's like a road that you travel on There's one day here and the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door Where Blues won't haunt you anymore for the brave are free and lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore we won't hesitate to break down the guarding gate There's not much time left today, yeay.

Kai: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long

Kai: Through all these cities and all these towns It's in my blood and it's all around I love now like I loved you then This is the road and these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights They knock me down And back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold The road's so rough this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

Jay: All night long.

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long (mmmm yeah)

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I) a misunderstanding once but now, we look it in the eye Ooooo...Yeah!

Cody Joua de la guitare à fond.

Kai : There ain't no load that I can't hold The road's so rough this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

Jay: All night long.

Kai: All night long. Yeah hey. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it All night long. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Everybody: Yeah!

Then, they were coming close to an island.

Jay: I hope that it's the good one this time!

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jay, Kai, Cody, Mumble, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico were coming closer to Rio. Zoe and eezee choose to go back to Zambezia because they didn't want to become Angry Birds. Back to Red and the others, they were still in the samba club. Nico and Gylfie were dancing together. When the music was finish, Nico was hanging Gylfie in his wings and finished by kissing her. Then, the two were blushing.

Gylfie: Sorry.

Nico: No, no, it's correct.

Red: Look like your body have found love.

He said with a chuckle. Pedro low down his head. Red gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Red: Don't worry, you're turn will come. Pending, I would like to sing something.

Pedro: Okay.

Therewith, Red goes on the stage ready to sing.

Name of the song: Livin on a prayer by: Bon Jovi

Red: Tommy used to work on the docks Unions been on strike He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough Gina works the diner all day Working for her man, she brings home her pay For love - for love She says we've got to hold on to what we've got Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot for love - well give it a shot Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Tommy's got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk - so tough, it's tough Gina dreams of running away When she cries in the night Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday We've got to hold on to what we've got Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - well give it a shot Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Livin on a prayer. **guitar solo ** We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when it's all that you've got Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah livin on a prayer.

Then, the crowd was cheering and Red does a last goodbye before going back to his friends.

Pedro: Congratulation, amigo!

Blu: I didn't know that you were so good!

Red: Frankly, I didn't really know either.

Then, they see Soren, Gylfie and Nico talk with a burrowing owl and a great gray owl. They go join them.

Red: Hey, who are the new guys?

Soren: This is our friends: Digger and Twilight.

Digger: Hi. Soren told us about you and you know what?

Twilight: We are signers too.

Nico: Ho yes? Then what wild you two don't do a signers performance right now?

Digger and Twilight: Okay.

Therewith, they go to the dance floor ready to sing.

Name of the song: Somebody call my moma by: Jim Johnston

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Aaye!

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Ey ey Ayo can somebody call my moma it's about to get funky up in here AAAAAAOOOW!

Twilight: Now sayin? Somebody call my moma

Digger: Hey yeah

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Baby

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Watcha say? Somebody please call my moma

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Aaah!

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Say aaye

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Hit me somebody please call my moma watcha say now?

The two were dancing funky

Digger: Watcha got? Watcha got for me? AAAYE! AAAAOOW!

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Just rollin ahh

Twilight: Got to let it flow

Digger: Got to let it flow

Twilight: Make your body go

Digger: Make your body go

Twilight: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Digger: Let's roll now

Twilight: Got to let it flow

Spéléon: Ooohh flow now

Twilight: Make your body go

Digger: Make your body go

Twilight: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk is on a roll now

Twilight: Got to let it flow

Digger: Let it flow now

Twilight: Make your body go

Digger: Make your body go

Twilight: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Digger: On roll

Twilight: Got to let it flow

Digger: Well well

Twilight: Make your body go

Digger: Well well well

Twilight: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Digger: Ow he' on a

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Ow he' on a roll

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk is on

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk Funk

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk is on a roll

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk is on a roll

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: Funk is on a roll

Twilight: Funk is on a roll

Digger: AAAAAAOOOW!

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Hey yeah

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Baby

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Watcha say? Somebody please call my moma

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Aaah!

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Say aaye

Twilight: Somebody call my moma

Digger: Hit me somebody please call my moma watcha say now?

The crowd was cheering. Back at the others.

Soren: Wow! They are good!

Red: Yeah, I already see well.

?: Hey, Red!

Then, Red turns his head and was surprised to see that it was Jay.

Red: JAY!

Jay then jumps on the wings of his friend to hug him happy to see him again. Then, Red sees the company that Jay has come with.

Red: I see that you have brought some friends.

Jay: Those mans want to become Angry Birds.

Red: Really?

Jay: Yes. And I think that they can be greats ones.

Then, Jay told his story to Red witch convince him. Then, Blu and Soren came.

Soren: Red.

Red: Yes?

Soren: I've thought about it a lot and I want to be an Angry Bird too.

Then, Red was smiling. After the presentations were made, everybody was going out of the samba club on the fruit's market, on the top of the banana market. Then, Red was doing a speech to the ones who want to be recruited.

Red: Dear friends, like you know, I have search for birds that can help us to defeat the evils ones. During the last days, you have proved that you were worthy to be it. If you don't wanna become Angry Birds, get out of the ranks.

Nobody moves.

Red: I think we can go to the next step, then.

Red: RED!

Blu: BLU!

Soren: SOREN!

Kai: KAI!

Cody: CODY!

Mumble: MUMBLE!

Skipper: SKIPPER!

Kowalski: KOWALSKI!

Private: PRIVATE!

Rico: MINO (RICO)!

All: WE ARE THE SHIELD THAT PROTECTS THE INNOCENTS AND THE CLAWS THAT DESTROY THE EVIL! WE ARE THE NEW ANGRY BIRDS!

Then, Red put his wing in the middle, Soren put his one on it too, then Blu, Mumble, the penguins, Kai and, finally, Cody. Therewith they go announce to their friends that the recruiting is over. Then, they go to the beach to go at the Angry Bird's island. They do their goodbyes to their friends and go toward home. After a day of flying, they arrive at the nest to meet the original Angry Birds.

Red: Hello, everybody. There are the new recruits.

Matilda: Nice to meet you.

While the others meet each other, Chuck was talking to Red in private.

Chuck: Hu, Red, I have two bad news.

Red: What is it?

Chuck: First...hu...we have lost Jay and he is probably dead.

Red: What are you talking about? I saw him to Rio there are only a few hours.

Chuck: He is alright?

Red: Yes. I leave him there. He deserved vacation after all he has gone through. And the second bad news?

Chuck: Well...we have...kinda...lost the eggs.

Red: WHAT?!

Chuck: We have been attack be black birds with iron masks. They were too numerous and they chief had said that, if we want to see them again, we must come search them in a place named St. Aegolious.

Red was chocked. He talks about it with the others.

Soren: The pure ones...

Blu: You know them?

Soren: Too much. I know where St. Aegolious is, nut it's dangerous.

Red: That's a risk to take. Chuck! You watch the nest with the other while we're gone.

Chuck: Watcha gonna do?

Red: Get the kids back!

He said with a determined look. Then, Red and his new friends fly off, guided by Soren, toward St. Aegolious.

Soren: We must go toward the north, that's the better way.

Red: Here we go...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The New Angry Birds were flying toward St. Aegolious. They must not be so far because the place was empty with burns trees, it was getting dark and, frankly, it smell like dung. The birds were just telling each other's stories before they met.

Blu: ...And this is the entire story.

Mumble: Wow! That was a beautiful story.

Kai: Yeah, but you have failed well each time that you tried to dredge Jewel. Ha ha ha!

Blu: ...Said by the falcon that have destroy the preparative of a celebration of his girlfriend.

Everybody then laugh.

Kai: Hey! She's not my girlfriend!

Red: Stay focused guys!

Suddenly, they hear a lightning and, indeed, the sky begin to be dark with clouds. A storm will soon blow up.

Kowalski: Skipper! There's a refuge there!

He said in showing a fissure in a great rock.

Red: Yes, we could go there for the night while the storm passes out.

Therewith, they go into the fissure while the storm blows up. The New Angry Birds began to ease for the night, but Private seems to have a problem.

Red: We must sleep if we want to have the strength to continue tomorrow.

Private: It is useless; I will not sleep with this storm.

Red: You would like this to stop? Hu?

Private nodded and drop a little tear.

Name of the song: Toujours là by: Le petit dinosaure

Private: Quand c'était la nuit et que tout le monde dormaient, si j'entendais un bruit, quelque chose qui m'effrayais, elle me serrait contre son cœur, me disais :N'aie pas peur. et je ne risquais plus rien parce que elle était toujours là

Cody: Quand l'orage grondait et que ça n'allait pas quand j'allais pleurer, ou presque, j'écoutais mon papa. Il promettait que la pluie cesserait et que le soleil brillerait et je n'avais plus peur de rien parce que il était toujours là.

All: Toujours là, quelqu'un qui sait te consoler de tout.

Mumble then gives a friendly slap on the shoulders of Cody.

All: Toujours là comme une belle grande vallée où on se sent chez nous.

Red then goes on the edge of the fissure and watches the storm.

Red: Je me souviens encore, comme si c'était hier, elle m'a serré fort et dit de sa voix claire :Je ne serais jamais loin de toi, partout tu me trouveras. Des lueurs de l'aube à l'étoile du soir, je serais toujours là. .

He said as he was about to cry.

All: Toujours là, quelqu'un qui sait te consoler de tout.

They then huddled into each other to sleep.

All: Toujours là, comme une belle grande vallée…

Red: Où on se sent chez nous.

Red then came closer to his friends and takes the wing of Kai and put Private under. This one then leaves a last yawn before sleeping. Red watches him with a smile before turning his head to the storm.

Red: Toujours là…

He then sleeps with his friends. The day after, the group continue they journey. They were only a few minutes to reach the base of the pure ones to St. Aegolious. Mumble turns his head sometime while slip for watching a bat that was follow them from the back.

Mumble: You know, I feel like this bat follows us.

Red: Soren. You have come here before, so do you think it is a bad thing?

Soren: I'm not sure, but there is only one bat, so I don't think she can cause us troubles.

Suddenly, the bat shoots a smashing scream. Then, tens of bats were getting out of the fissures and surrounded the group.

Blu: Hu, Red, what are we doing, now?

Red: New Angry Birds! LET'S GO!

He said in smashing a bat. The fight then begins. Red was good enough the defend himself, Blu wasn't a good attacker, but was fast enough to dodge the attacks, Soren was neutralizing them easily (not new since he fights them before), Kai was strong enough to resist, Mumble fights them off easily because of his great size, Cody defends himself with his surf's board (LOL), Skipper was going so well as Red, Kowalski wasn't so bad too, Private was using his smallest and Rico scares them with a chainsaw, kind of crazy. Finally, all the bats were defeat.

Cody: Yeah!

Kai: Woo!

Blu: We're number 1! We're number 1!

Soren: Well, we can go back on the road, now. Their base is just there.

He said in showing a castle of rock with his wing. Red stops him.

Red: Wait! And if this fight was a trick to tired us? I think we should get some rest before going any far.

Therewith, they go on a rock to get some rest.

Rico: RTGTR%G? (And if we make some music?)

He said with getting a radio out of his beak. Then, he activates it.

Name of the song: I like to move it by: Madagascar

Radio: I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. Ya like ta MOVE IT!

Red goes on the dance first with his Hip Hop moves, followed by Mumble with his feet dance, Blu with his samba dance, Soren with his jazz, Cody with his break dance, Kai with his salsa, Kowalski with his disco, Private with his boogie, Rico with his Samoan dance and Skipper with his groove.

Radio: All girls all over the world! Original king Julian pony a case man. I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body And When Ya Move Ya Body Uno Move It Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright! Woman Ya Cute And You Don´t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman! Physically Fit Physically Physically Physically Fit Woman! Physically Fit Physically Fit Physically Physically Physically Fit Woman! Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman! I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It Ya Like To Move It! I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It Ya Like To Move It! Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You a Make Man Mud Up Eyeliner Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up Nose Powered Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up Pluck Ya Eyebrow Pon Ya Face A Make Man Mud Up Call Ya Lipstick Pon Ya Face a Mek Man Mud Up Woman Ya Nice Broad Face And Ya Nice Hip Make Man Flip and Bust Them Lip Woman Ya Nice and Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Broad Face And Ya Nice Hip Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip Woman Ya Nice and Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic.

New Angry Birds: WOUH!

Once rested enough, the group get back on the road to St. Aegolious. They enter by the entry where Metal beak was before made his final fight.

Soren: Brrr! This place brings me back bad memories.

Red: So, I think we should begin to search for the kids.

?: It won't be necessary!

They jumped and search for where the voice come from.

Red: Who said that?

?: It's simple, right?

Suddenly, a figure of an owl gets out of the dark. Soren then do a chocked face.

Soren: What...

To be continued...

Note: It will be the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (and last)

The New Angry Birds enter the castle of the pure ones and begin to search for the eggs.

Red: Okay, I think we should search the eggs.

?: It won't be necessary.

They jumped and search for where the voice come from.

Red: Who said that?

?: It's easy, right?

A figure gets out of shadow and Soren was shocked.

Soren: What...

?: Hello..., Brother!

Suddenly, a barn owl with the body burned and wearing a metal mask came in front of the New Angry Birds.

Soren: Kludd?! You're alive?

Kludd: ...And more angry then ever!

He said in watching his brother with an angry look.

Red: He is your brother? You're sure?

Soren nodded.

Red: Why did you steal the eggs?

Kludd: It's easy: after what my brother did to me, my body have been destroyed by the flames. I have passed days to stray with only this mask that I wear and my desire of revenge. Then, one day, I've found the pure ones that haven't been killed. Unluckily, Nyra wasn't with them. One day, one of my spies tells me about the nest of these creatures named: Angry Birds. Knowing Soren, I was sure that, if I did kidnap these eggs, he will come to saves them. I was expecting him to come with a team, but I didn't think it will be this one. Then, we have attacked the nest when he was vulnerable. My plan was flawless.

Red: Until now!

Said Red ready to fight angrily.

Red: It's time to pay for all your crimes, rascal!

Red was going to attack, but, suddenly, pure ones get out of shadows.

Skipper: Kowalski! What's the situation?

Kowalski: At least around twenty enemies armed with masks of steels and fights claws around us. More these Bats that just came and others enemies that must hiding somewhere.

Red: NEW ANGRY BIRDS! FIGHT POSES!

Therewith, everyone was ready to fight.

Kludd: PURE ONES! BATS! CRUSH THEM!

Therewith, the fight begins. The New Angry Birds fight back easily their opponents, but new came regularly. After a while, they begin to be tired

Cody: Red! They are too numerous! We won't hang on for a long time!

Red: Come on! We must win!

Suddenly, Kludd chooses to joins the fight. He knocked out Rico, then Kowalski, Private, Cody, Kai, Blu, Mumble, Skipper, his brother Soren and, finally, Red. Everyone was on the floor tired.

Red: You are just a coward!

Kludd: You won't be there if you haven't thought about your eggs. Love. That's a useless link. In particularly when you're alone.

Suddenly, Red calm down and watches his friends. Then, he smiled with hope.

Red: You're wrong!

Kludd: What?

Red: Love and friendship are the most powerful elements that ever exist. They are the things that going to crush you!

Then, Red get up and issued a great white light that touched his friends too and healed them. Then, they watched Red that was now carrying a super hero's mask (the same one in Angry Birds Space).

Red: Yes, first, I wanted to do New Angry Birds only to protect the kids. Then, with the days going on, I finally realised that, on the deep of our heart, a strong link was uniting us. This link is call: FRIENDSHIP!

Kludd was watching in fear.

Kludd: No...Impossible! Pure ones! Attack them!

They do his order, but it was useless. Indeed, the New Angry Birds were become too strong for them and they finished by being all knocked out. Then, Kludd was trembling in fear as Red comes closer to him.

Red: Scatouch!

He said in punching Kludd so strongly that he sent him in the clouds and far away.

Blu: You did it, Red!

Red: WE did it.

Soren: You think that my brother will come back?

Red: If he is so tenacious then this, yes.

Mumble: Let's go search the eggs.

Then, after have getting the eggs, the New Angry Birds were ready to leave.

Red: Ready, everyone?

All: YEAH!

Red: Let's go home!

Therewith, they go toward their home with the song: Flying home by: Kick-ass (I strongly recommend you to listen to this music, she is really good).

Blu: Hey! We have to celebrate that, right?

Red: Good idea! There is my proposition: you are all going back to your home and get back a maximum of people at my home for a mega-party! Okay?

All: Okay!

Therewith, after have getting the eggs back at the Angry Bird's nest, each member of the New Angry Birds invited peoples from their sides for the mega-party of Red. The night after, a big crowd have been reunited at the Angry Bird's nest. The New Angry Birds were talking in a corner.

Blu: That's really cool to be a part of an awesome team like this one!

Skipper: Nothing would have ever happen without our super chief.

Red: Thank you, guys. I am lucky to have friends like you.

Mumble: Hey, everybody, it's time to dance!

Indeed, a young green macaw ad climbs up on a rock and was ready to sing.

Red: Okay, go search your companion dance.

Therewith, each one dance with his mate: Red with Stella (the pink bird), Blu with Jewel, Soren with Otulissa, Kai with Zoe, Cody with Lani, Mumble with Gloria and Skipper with Marlene. There were other couples too: Nico with Gylfie, Jay with Bia, Digger with Tini, Twilight with Gogo, Erik with Bo, Terence with Pavi, Eglantine with Bubbles (the orange bird), Chuck with Miss Viola, Matilda with eezee, Atticus with Carla, Private and Kowalski with the gossip birds, etc. Then, the young girl begins to sing and the couples to dance.

Macaw: They fall it was over this time going down but then these are alive and alright. It all seems so hopeless the darkest of days but then they have fight in a cry. I didn't know it was the darkest of days here standing in the evening. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up. Get up. Get up. Fighting for finding a home that was lost and then what was you happiest to see? Fighting for catching a dream as they fells and then why did you save you and me? I didn't know it seems no end inside here standing in the evening. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up. Get up. Get up. In the dark, the only thing that counted away was a uniting between you and me and this time we already fireside upon our tree was enough to show this time we won't let's long but it was the strong. I didn't know it seems no end inside here standing in the evening.

The rhythm was going faster and the couples were dancing faster too.

Macaw: Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again.

The crowd was cheering really strong. Suddenly, a giant robot with King Pig inside gets out of nowhere.

King Pig: Give me the eggs and nobody will be hurt, maybe!

Then, Red look at his friends with a smile.

Red: Ready for another mission, guys?

All: Yeah!

Red: Then, let's go!

Therewith, the New Angry Birds run toward the robot and jump toward him with Red ready to punch him.

NEW ANGRY BIRDS

End.

Cast:

Bon Jovi as Red

Jesse Eisenberg as Blu

Jim Sturgess as Soren

Jeremy Suarez as Kai

Shia Labeouf as Cody

Elijah Wood as Mumble

Tom McGrath as Skipper

Jeff Bennett as Kowalski

John DiMaggio as Rico

James Patrick Stuart as Private

Thank you =)


End file.
